Prophet
by chococabbit
Summary: With Kevin gone and the darkness looming it looks as though the boys could use a new prophet to help them out, but what happens when she moves into the Men of Letters bunker and gets to know the brothers, or for that matter the angel Castiel?


"I don't know Cas. I'm pretty sure we're dealing with a lone vamp, so there's really no reason we'd require angel mojo on this hunt.." Dean Winchester said as he opened the door to the bunker, the angel at his heels sighing in exasperation. "But Dean I really must insist that I accompany you." Castiel responded quickly, not missing a beat as they exited the building headed towards Babys' designated parking spot. A third man came running up behind them, towering above the other two he shrugged, "Whats the big deal Dean? I don't see why we can't bring Cas, it might be just one vamp, but it never hurts to have the help." Sam Winchester sighed looking at his older brother confusion gracing his features.

Outside the bunker, resting on the hood of the old black as night car I sighed, rolling my shoulders slightly I whispered to myself "In 3...2...1.."

"Sammy I have made up my mind, Cas you are no…" The older Winchester stopped dead, at the sight of me perched on the hood of his beloved car. "What the fuck?!" Dean growled his voice raising an octave causing the other two men with him to falter and follow his gaze. "Who is that?" Sam asked softly nudging his brother. Dean turned to him the menacing glare he'd had focused on me turning to the taller man without a thought. "If I knew who she was Sam I wouldn't be standing here wondering why the HELL she is sitting on my fucking car."

For his part Castiel stood frozen, his head unsure of how to respond to the fact I could block his angel powers. "She's a prophet." When he finally spoke, the hunters with him turned away from each other their eyes wide as they faced me again.

"Give the angel a gold star!" I chuckled, finally lifting my eyes from the book I'd been enjoying, while the boys argued amongst themselves. I heard the three men in front of me audibly gasp. Castiel was the first to speak directly to me, "I can see you are indeed a prophet of the lord, one would then assume you are here to replace Kevin. Can we ask your name?"

Grinning at the all too handsome angel in front of me I slid off the hood of Baby, and stretched the loose fitting ACDC crop top I wore sliding up exposing the top of my anti possession tattoo to the boys wandering eyes. "Names Katherine, I go by Kit." I replied after a few moments of silence. I watched biting back a laugh as both of the hunters in front of me turned to their angelic cohort who just nodded in conformation. Sam stepped towards me first his hand extended in greeting "Pleased to meet you Kit, I'm Sam and thats my broth…" I cut him off before he could finish  
"Thats your older brother Dean. Yeah Sam, I know. Nice to meet you boys, and thanks" Dean who hadn't spoken since he bitched about my sitting on the hood of his precious vehicle narrowed his eyes as I took Sam's hand and shook it soundly. "Thanks for what?" Turning towards the other hunter I shot him a sweet smile, "For saving the world, more than once I might add."

My response seemed to have shocked him as his stood there blinking silently for the moment before shrugging. "Just doing my job." I had to bite back a laugh, seeing clearly in my head exactly how surprised the man was with my gratitude and knowledge of their lives. After a few minutes of silence, mildly awkward silence at that, I turned to Sam again. "Any chance you might give a girl a hand with her stuff? I'd asked the one with wings, but the trunks warded, angels, demons, you name it I've blocked it." I caught sight of Castiel's slightly offended face, and turned towards him with an apologetic smile, "Sorry Cas, nothing against you, just don't trust most angels." The sereph seemed surprised I had noticed how troubled he was by my need to ward my car against his brothers and sisters, but nodded in response and attempted a smile to show he wasn't offended. As his shockingly blue eyes met my green, I couldn't help but smile. Dean who had stepped away to make sure i hadn't scratched his precious cars paint with the buttons of my shorts or perhaps the heels of my boots, finally returned and speaking to the others he said "Alright Sammy, you get her bags, Cas show her to one fo the spare rooms, and I'm gonna get our stuff in the car. Sam we still have a hunt to go on." Dean was so matter of fact I winced slightly. "Sam" I turned back to the sandy haired "You don't have to.." But the younger Winchester was already pulling both duffles from the trunk of my slighlty beat down blue mustang. "No problem" He shrugged, handing the lighter of the two bags to me and the other to Castiel. Dean turned to me "Cas will get to situated in a room, and we'll be back after we take out this blood sucker." I nodded saying nothing before sighly slightly I speaking up "Its a nest." Both hunters turned towards me slowly "How would you know that?" I shrugged, "I just know."

Sam just nodded, a slightly mystified look on his face. Dean however narrowed his eyes in my direction again, causing me to reach up and tug on a strand of my crimson hair nervously. "Thanks." He finally managed his eyes going from suspicious to almost kind. "That all knowing thing will come in handy on hunts" He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smirk in return. "Don't you know it!" I laughed before waving as they got into the impala and headed out on their planned hunt, Aerosmith blasting from the speakers.


End file.
